Hospital Scene (plus author's note)
by Stumble
Summary: To all you silly boys and girls who believe in what you read...This is not directed personally at anyone; take it as a friendly reminder.


Mira falls to his knees at the side of the hospital bed.

"It's a lie!" cries the young man, clutching the bedsheets which keep hidden his father's resting form. "No! You said you wouldn't leave me alone!" He begins shaking his father gently. "Why?" he weeps. "No! Let me go!" he shouts, flinging off the comforting arm of one of the doctors. "I'm going to die with Kyousuke!"

"Hey.." says another doctor. "Don't shake him like that."

Mira closes his eyes as he wails like a little boy who has lost his favorite toy, and doesnt believe it can be replaced, even as a brand new one is handed to him.

"Mira!" says Houjou, grabbing his shoulder. "It's all right, just calm down! Kyousuke is alive."

Kyousuke manages to open his eyes, frowning slightly as the warm-sleepy feeling in his body fades, leaving him cold and uncomfortable. The man lifts his head from the pillow and gazes over at the commotion. There he stands before him; his little deciple, trying to be brave as he God is taken away from him to die. Kyousuke smiles and lays a hand over his son's head. "Mira..." he says softly. He brushes his hand over the boy's face and turns it towards him. "You have to be quiet in a hospital."

The boy gets to his feet and leans over the man with wide eyes, helplessly in love. "Kyousuke..!" he breathes.

The father strokes the boy's cheek, saying, "I'm happy that you're worried about me, though..."

The boy whimpers, his heart fluttering his in chest. Kyousuke smiles and pulls his son onto the hospital bed and kisses him.

The nurses turn to one another in shock, whispering quickly.

Houjou puts a firm hand on the boy's shoulder and pulls him off. "I'm sorry," he says, "But you're going to have to leave."

"B-but-" stammers Mira.

"Visting time is over." says a nurse softly.

Mira hangs his head and leaves, not wanting to cause any trouble.

"Kyousuke..." says Houjou once the boy is gone and the door has been closed. He folds his arms over his chest, glaring at the man. "I think you and I need to have a little talk involing the situaction between you and your adopted nephew."

The man in bed frowns, knowing that this was just the begining. That he would- with the power of the Court- lose his son. He sighs, sitting up in bed. "All right, all right," he says. "Let's get this over with..."

A note from the Author:

To all readers of M-rated stories,

Here is what- after readng porographic trash or watching it in secret in the late hours of the night- your brain has been programmed to think:

Most women expect their men to be whores, just like men expect their women to be whores; women expect their men to scold them, to dominate them; to make them cry in more ways than one. To please them. Or else their man will tire of them and walk away. In order to keep a relationship going, they must bend to the will of the man.

On the men's side, they expect very little out of their women. They believe they will enjoy anything they do to them, as long as you whisper promises in their ears of pleasure and dark desires. These types of men laugh when told "women are complicated." "No," they'd often reply. "Women are easy."

This is the way men are told how women act, and this is the way women are told how men act.  
Neither are correct: Nothing what I just said is correct.

These are the lies fed to us by television and stories; we hear their moans and watch the look on their faces as they make love to the camera. We visualize every unnatural sex-enncounter between lovers, be it with beast or with man, where upon the woman or man is raped and enjoys it, or in which the man graciously falls to his knees to suckle on the cock of his step father. Or maybe you've read something a little more brutal; perhapse a child who, if given a piece of candy as a reward, will spread her legs to her older brother and not speak a word about it? Or maybe it is the family dog who is "having all the fun." It does not know how to sit, fetch, or play dead, but it does know that if it bites your cock instead of simply licks it, it will be punched in the jaw.

These ideas, and others unwritten and others secretly plotted, are illusions we set before ourselves; boundries to pass by. And it is so easy to write a slutty story these days, because there simply isnt any boundries; nothing about these genre is realistic. You can say anything, even if it isnt natural or true: because this is what has been shown to us our entire lives.

This is why children, or underaged adults, should not be exposed to these types of things: It warps the mind, see? It taints you.

Let me clarify for those who are confused on what is real, and what isnt, along with that, I will give you some tips:

If a baby is raped, it will die.  
If a child is raped, she will bleed.  
If a woman is slapped, she cries; she does not enjoy it.  
If a man is raped by his mother, he is scarred for life; he will not go to her in the dead of night wanting more.

If you have any fantasy about making love to your sibling, abandon it.  
If a little boy is told to get into the car, the boy will run away.  
If a dog is made into a sex-toy, then do not allow guests to pet it.

If you are involving yourself in sexual pleasure with objects, be careful; our body isnt meant to have things of various sizes wedged into it; those holes are for thing to come out of, not in.  
If a man is raped with an object being used by another person, he will have coping issues in the future.  
If a woman is raped over and over in secret, but doesnt say a word, she does not enjoy it; evenually she will kill herself.

I hope now, readers and future writers, you will try a bit harder and not make all stories and characters exactly the same as the other person's unrelated story.

For example, I've stumbled across Harry Potter stories and Zombieland stories whose sexual words and actions are mirrored perfectly; but this is not due to someone copying another's work. It is due to the fact that every believes that "this is how the man would act," and "this is how the woman will act."

Again, if you don't know what you're writing about, and all you want to do is get reviews for a "dirty" story, then the least you can do is look outside the box- or pull back the curtain on your bedroom window- and peek out at reality and observe how people really are.

Don't get inspiration from movies or books; watch the world, and write about it. Write how you feel about it, the turn those feelings into a character who may relate to it and go from there.

Here is something you may not have known. In Japan, there is no real religion, and there is no law against being a homosexual; so what we view as dirty, they view as normal. That is why in most animated films(or live action films) that feature a gay couple, there is no one wo objects. But if it were an American film, there would be the question of religion and what is right, and what is wrong- but this isnt an issue in Japan. Sure, there are those in Japan who are gainst the idea, but it is a very slim number. This is also another reason why it is hard to write realistically- if you are a fan of anime. But keep in mind; anime is not any more real or natural than the smut you watch online; that is why they are called actors; real people do not, and would not, say or do those things.

However, if you like writing fantasy, than none of what I said applies to you.

You see, it's not that I'm a good writer. It's that I take the time to create a story- a life- a scene- and I'm not trying to see who jerks off the most to my typed out words. This is an awakening: I'm breathing life into characters who's story can- and will- be continued through alternate realities. This is not a competition; this is a lifestle.


End file.
